Hurt
by UnknownMysteryDemigod
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a...troubled girl.She is sent to a camp for all the crimes she's done.There she meets a couple of friends.And a certain green-eyed boy.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth hated how everyone was staring at her as if saying _'you poor girl'_.They were sending her to some camp for people like .She wasn't actually paying sometimes she'd glance at her 'family'.Her dad looked step-mom was hiding a a brothers were was 's head was 's hand was in a innocent faces were covered in it was her .She hated wanted to beat up the people that caused all .But they were because of said she was maybe she knew she was thankful, were sending her away from 'home'.Away from her 'family'.She'd miss her brothers but it was for the people would stop picking on was her fault.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth was never actually had been for her entire life but she hoped the people here wouldn't give her a hard actually had a lot in common with were crazy,psycho criminals who had either 'surrendered' or had been betrayed by so called 'family'.She'd done was standing at the border in between reality and Camp Half-Blood,the name of the camp,and she and her family were saying their ,at least her brothers 'd actually begged their parent to let her stay but they wouldn't course she wanted to stay as far away from her 'parents' as possible,but she'd miss her brothers.

"Promise to write to us?"Matthew asked,technology wasn't allowed at camp.

"Of course,"she replied,affectionately ruffling his and Bobby's hair.

They climbed into their car and waved to her as the car drove off into the watched until the car disappeared from ,the head of camp security,placed a hand on her shoulder and directed her to the porch of a big blue the porch,a man with thinning curly brown hair dressed in a tweed jacket sat in a was obviously in his early smiled as she approached.  
"My name is Chiron call me must be Annabeth,"the man,Chiron, was taking in her surroundings,the architecture was passed her a couple of papers.  
"I will assign you a !"Chiron shouted,gesturing towards a girl who had walked towards had black spiky hair and electric blue was dressed in a t-shirt which said Green had a black leather jacket on as well,it was quite chilly,a pair of black jeans and a pair of blue converse.  
"Thalia,"she said,thrusting her hand out towards Annabeth.

"Annabeth,"Annabeth replied,shaking grinned and gestured for her to started the tour and a beautiful friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm very sorry for how late this wi-fi crashed and I have this huge exam coming in a few 's very ,I'm ashamed to admit it,I was very lazy.**

**Disclaimer:If I owned PJO or HOO,Percabeth wouldn't have fallen into Tartarus,would they?  
ONWARDS TO THE STORY!Sorry,I like yelling.**

* * *

Annabeth was surprised at Thalia's fact,she was surprised at everyone's had been expecting a bunch of hardened criminals but no one was even close to so she camp was very,um...how do you say it?different from all the others she had ever example,the way they are given their cabins.

"You're put into the cabin that suits you most,"Thalia explained,"This place kinda has a Greek theme going on and there are 13 cabins,one for each Olympian and Hades.I'm from the Zeus I said,there are 13 ,Hera,Poseidon,Demeter,Ares Athena,Apollo,Artemis,Hephaestus,Aphrodite,Hermes,Dionysus and I also said,your cabin will suit 'll be based on your ,all the kids in the Athena cabin are smart and ,weirdly,have blonde hair and grey you.I think you're going to be in there.C'mon,I'll race you to the beach."

Thalia took off running."Hey!"Annabeth yelled before rolling her eyes at her friend's immaturity and ran after enough,she was hot on her heels.(I know,she's fast.)They were both neck to neck._'I'm going to win'_Annabeth thought ,she was going to win but she slammed into a guy that was leaving the beach.

"Oof!"The guy said as she rammed into him."I'm so sorry,"Annabeth said as she helped him had onyx black hair and the most,um,_different _eyes she ever saw._cough cough_ weird_ cough cough._"Hi,"the guy said,reaching out his hand,"I'm Nico di this is my friend Percy."He gestured to the guy next to him that was laughing his ass ,she hadn't noticed ,Nico's eyes were two pools of midnight black emanating darkness and . His friend,Percy's,however,had sea-green eyes similar to the ocean that screamed different."Annabeth,I'm new here,"She said shaking his hand."We'll see you around,"Percy said hopefully(she had no idea why,they were in CAMP for gods' sake)but she nodded and gave them a small wave then sprinting towards the direction her friend went,shaking her head at the guys' did she know,she would be dating one of those idiots which one,you'll find out soon.

* * *

**So,I decided that if you wanted to call me something,call me Chaos.I'm changing my name to something along those lines.**


End file.
